


Ain't I Fallen in Love? (Sonny Carisi)

by CarisiIsMyHomeBoy



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Kitchen Sex, Sex, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 05:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10210817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarisiIsMyHomeBoy/pseuds/CarisiIsMyHomeBoy
Summary: The one with the strip tease.





	

Sonny had barely approached the door to his apartment when he heard music playing from inside. He shook his head and smiled, after a long and aggravating day of dealing with New York’s worst, coming home to you was sure to brighten his day.

The music got louder as Sonny stepped inside. He noticed you were singing; it wasn’t a song that he had heard, but he found himself drawn to it. Sonny hung up his coat and quietly set his keys, gun, and badge on the table before making his way towards the kitchen. That’s where he found you, wearing only one of his tee-shirts and panties, from what he could see. You hadn’t noticed him yet; you were chopping vegetables at the counter and your back was turned as you sang along to the song blaring from your phone. 

_And as you’re shrinking figure blows a kiss_  
I catch and smash it on my lips  
Darling I can’t seem to quit  
Completely falling to bits  
I really might be losing it  
The idea that you’ve existed all along’s  
Ridiculous  
I don’t know what to say 

_Baby we ought to fuck seven years of bad_  
Luck out the powder room mirror  
Could I have made it any clearer? 

Sonny was frozen; unable to to do anything other than watch you, listen to your voice. He stood mesmerized by the way you swayed your hips seductively to the sensual beat of the song and the way you belted out the lyrics like there was no one watching, (well, because you thought there was no one watching.)

And the way you were wearing that shirt, his shirt, and practically nothing else, well, it looked like you and Sonny had just gotten through…

“Shit! Sonny, what are you doing?” You had finally turned to add the onion to the pan on the stove, allowing you to see Sonny standing at the kitchen entryway. You thought to yourself that you were lucky you didn’t drop the knife and cut yourself, Sonny had startled you. Stopping to pause the song, you set the cutting board down and willed yourself to calm down.

Sonny shook his head, “Sorry, Bhav! I was just…watchin' you dance.” 

You felt your cheeks get hot at his admission as you walked to where he was standing to give him a kiss. He placed his hands on your hips and couldn’t help but squeeze; you _were_ only wearing panties. The sight filled his brain with thoughts of you, what he wanted to do to you in that shirt, what he could do to you right then and there.

He kissed you deeply, sighing through his nose at the contact. 

“You don’t dance for me like that,” he smirked. You could barely see any blue in his eyes and you could tell he was feeling needy; it was obvious by the way he was clawing at your hips and the slight bulge you felt on your pelvis.

“Do you want me to dance for you, Dominick?” you only ever called him by his given name when he was like this; needy, possessive. You liked bringing out his dominant streak, and he seemed to like it, too; he growled and pulled you closer, if that were even possible. Taking that as a ‘yes,’ you managed to wiggle away to turn the burner off and grab your phone to restart the song.

Sonny was damn near panting; his lips parted while he watched and waited for you to dance. The song restarted, and you turned your body away from Sonny’s and ground your ass against his hips to the rhythm of the music. You heard him groan while you moved your body on his and felt a sense of accomplishment when you felt him, fully hard, on your ass. 

The sensation also made you want him. Bad.

You knew the words to the song, and a line was coming up that you knew would frustrate Sonny even more, so you turned to face him and leaned up to sing into his ear,

_I ain’t got anything to lick without you, baby_

Though you tried your best to sound seductive, your singing came out raspy and desperate in your arousal. Sonny didn’t seem to mind, though, and he growled once again into your ear, allowing his mind to wander to the thought of your mouth around him.

You peppered kisses on his ear lobe, his jaw, the corner of his mouth and you heard him moan, fisting the thin fabric of his shirt currently sitting on your waist. “Fuck, Bhav. You’re such a tease.”

“You love it,” you whispered, moving back to his jugular to suck a hickey there. And damn, you were right.

Sonny thought he was going to lose his mind when you untucked his grey dress shirt. As you worked to undo each button, you gave each one more attention than necessary, spending time to prolong his teasing. Once his shirt was open, he moved to lift the shirt from your body but you quickly swatted his hands away, instead opting to slowly peel it from your body yourself. You didn’t see where it landed after you tossed it; you were too focused on Sonny and the moan he let out when he saw your bare chest in front of him.

Giving him a sly smile, you sank to your knees in front of him and reached for his belt buckle. His hips jumped when your hand brushed him through his pants, and he grabbed a handful of hair when you finally released him. Looking up into his eyes, you saw a little ‘v’ form between his brows as he nodded, muttering a ‘please.’ 

You grasped his firm thighs and licked him, slowly, from base to tip, paying special attention to his slit, before sliding your tongue back down without breaking eye contact with him; you loved seeing what you were doing to him and the desperation in his eyes. You kept your pace; giving him broad, slow licks all around him, and finally took his cock into your mouth as deep as you could, sucking hard. 

Sonny’s hands moved from your hair to the edge of the counter that he was leaning on, his knuckles turning white as he struggled to maintain his composure. His breathing was getting faster, his hips involuntarily bucking, making him bump the back of your throat as you bob your head, but it only maked you quicken your pace until one of Sonny’s hands landed back in your hair and he pulled your mouth off of him with a ‘pop.’

“Get up,” you stood and was able to see the flush that had spread to Sonny’s neck. He tugged at your panties, and you helped him pull them to your ankles so he could dip a finger inside while he kissed your throat. You felt him growl against your skin, “Mmm, that’s what suckin’ my cock does to you, hm?” 

Sonny withdrew his fingers and gently pushed you so that you were now leaning against the counter and slipped inside of you easily, his hold tight on your hips as he started to thrust.

“Oh my God, B, you feel so…so good,” you only nodded, obscene cries escaping your mouth as he pounded you into the counter-top. He was hitting your g-spot perfectly; his height and the position he had you in allowed him to hit it with every thrust, and it brought you close to the edge quickly. 

You could tell Sonny was close, too. His pace was desperate; his hips already beginning to twitch from being aroused for so long. You were already so close, it only took a few more thrusts from Sonny to push you both to orgasm. 

Once you both rode out your high, you spun your body around so that you were leaning into Sonny’s chest. Sonny held you like that for a moment while you both caught your breath. You were thankful; you weren’t sure if you could stand on your own at the moment. What brought you out of your daze was a song started to play from your phone; you had both forgotten it was even playing music.

Sonny threw his head back as he laughed, “Really, Bhav? Britney Spears?”

You gave him half a shrug,” What? She’s my guilty pleasure.”

He just shook his head. “I really love you, you know.” Sonny gazed at you lovingly with a grin. It was a look that you loved; you were able to practically see the love he felt for you in his eyes and it made you melt every time you saw it. 

“I really love you, Sonny,” you whispered, “I really love you, too.”


End file.
